MLP: Good Friends/Episode 10
Chaotic Party, Part 2, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 10, is the tenth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage and her friends finally put Sweetie Swirl out of her misery...but then a mysterious pony shows up. Characters * Starlight Mage * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Blizzard Dash * Mangobelle * Haiku Fluff * Lavenshy * Rarity * Velvet Moon * Taffy Pie * Cobalt Brush * Sonata Jazz * Shining Star * Princess Celestia Story ~(Scene: School Party Room)~ (The three bullies gathered near a stage.) * Snowcatcher: So, when are you going to do the surprise? * Sweetie Swirl: Right about now, actually. (She moves her gaze to something that suddenly gets her livid; Starlight Mage talking to Blizzard Dash.) * Sweetie Swirl: (angry) No... * Snowcatcher: What is it? * Sweetie Swirl: Sort out the little problem over there. (The teal unicorn turns to what she's looking at.) * Snowcatcher: Ohh... * Sweetie Swirl: (angry) Now! (She turns and walks away. Snowcatcher makes her way towards Starlight and Blizzard. Near the refreshment table is Feathermay, who is scarfing down some cookies off a plate.) * Snowcatcher: Feathermay! * Feathermay: Sup! * Snowcatcher: Notice anything? (Feathermay turns and saw Starlight and Blizzard talking.) * Feathermay: Oh. They're just talking. What's wrong with that? * Snowcatcher: Many things. Break them up! (Suddenly, the lights go on and everyone turns their attention to Sweetie, who is now on the stage near the DJ set.) * Sweetie Swirl: So, like, hey everypony! It's Sweetie! (Some ponies cheered.) * Sweetie Swirl: Thank you, thank you. I just wanted to say I'm so happy you all came because you made this party a great one. Isn't this party great? * Snowcatcher: It sure is! * Feathermay: Yeah, girl! Wooo! * Sweetie Swirl: Now then, I just want to give a little surprise. (Mangobelle slowly tip-toes toward Starlight.) * Mangobelle: Uh, Starlight? There's something I've been meanin' to tell ya... * Starlight Mage: What is it? (The red country pony whispers into her ear.) * Starlight Mage: (shocked) What?! * Blizzard Dash: What's wrong, Starlight? (Stage.) * Sweetie Swirl: However, this surprise will be given to three particular mares. My friend Mangobelle has been telling me how wonderful her friends are. So we both came up with a little surprise for them. This wonderful cake. This cake is for Haiku Fluff, Lavenshy, and Starlight Mage. (Haiku and Lavenshy smiled at Mangobelle.) * Haiku Fluff: Wow. Thanks, Mangobelle. * Lavenshy: That is so nice of you. * Mangobelle: Uh, but I didn't plan this. * Starlight Mage: Haiku. Lavenshy. There's something you two should know. * Haiku Fluff: What is it? (Before Starlight could say anything, Snowcatcher comes up to them.) * Snowcatcher: Come on. You three have to cut the cake. (Starlight, Lavenshy, and Haiku are lead to the table with the large cake. Starlight glares up at Sweetie. There was complete silence.) * Sweetie Swirl: Well, what are you waiting for? Cut the cake. * Starlight Mage: I'm not gonna cut the cake! * Sweetie Swirl: What? What are you talking about? (The purple alicorn flies up to the stage and lands in front of the popular mare.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) This is one of your nasty little schemes, wasn't it? You were planning to make my life miserable, weren't you? Not just me, but some of my friends too? Is that what's been going on? * Sweetie Swirl: What? How did you...? (through clenched teeth) Mangobelle...You've been talking, haven't you?! (Now Mangobelle has joined them on stage.) * Mangobelle: Well, I had to! I wasn't just about ta stand around and let three of ma best friends get humiliated! Once they get a touch of that there cake, BOOM! (Shortly, Haiku and Lavenshy joined them.) * Haiku Fluff: Mangobelle, why would you give us a cake that will explode in our faces? Is it because you don't want to be our friends anymore? And Starlight, I'm willing to bet you were part of it, too! * Lavenshy: (tearfully) H-How could you? * Starlight Mage: No! You guys don't understand! It was all Sweetie's idea! She was planning to humiliate me and you two! * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) You must've been thinking about somepony else. (Starlight turns to Sweetie.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) You! It was all you! You are nothing but a jerk face! All my time in Crystal High has been horrible all because of you! You're always trying so hard to destroy our friendship! And you even held a serious hatred towards me all because I was born with both wings and a horn! You always had some stupid and pathetic reason to pick on ponies who aren't like you! You're manipulative and controlling, and you're so nasty about your friends! You talk behind ponies' backs and threaten to humiliate them in front of the school! (Crowd.) * Velvet Moon: Oh dear... (Stage.) * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Puh-lease. Everything you said is not true. * Snowcatcher: Yeah. Starlight, don't lie. * Feathermay: Sweetie is, like, the best friend ever. * Rarity: Oh really? (The several mares turn to see the white unicorn approaching.) * Rarity: My evidence says the exact opposite. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) What are you doing here? * Rarity: Sweetie, do you recall talking behind your friends' backs? * Sweetie Swirl: No. I would never! * Rarity: I thought so. Starlight, would you like to do the honors? * Starlight Mage: (smiling wickedly) Glad to. (She levitates the tape recorder from the white hoof and to her own. Then she presses the play button.) Note: Lines marked with (~) are words that were recorded. * ~ Sweetie Swirl: ...Feathermay has a tendency to...overeat. And, as much as I love her, I don't want a fatso in my friendship group. (laughs gently) Oh, somepony should say something. (Crowd.) * Velvet Moon: (shocked) No way... * Taffy Pie: Nasty! (Stage.) * Feathermay: What? (glaring at Sweetie) How dare you!! * Sweetie Swirl: No, Feathermay! You know that's not true! (glaring at Rarity) How did you...? * Rarity: And what about your other friend? Starlight. (The play button is pushed again.) * ~ Mangobelle: ...Uh, ya know ya didn't have ta do that. * ~ Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) That's the thing, though. Snowcatcher can be so spoiled sometimes. Just because her parents are rich, she acts like everything she owns is precious! She's a spoiled brat, for crying out loud! Somepony should say something. * Snowcatcher: (glaring at Sweetie) Seriously?! * Sweetie Swirl: No! I didn't mean any of that! I swear, girls! * Mangobelle: Well, it sounded pretty darn honest to me! * Sweetie Swirl: But...I'm not really mean. It's all fun and jokes, right? * Rarity: Then what about what you said to Haiku and I at the party earlier? Was that a joke too? (The recorder works again.) * ~ Haiku Fluff: ...You can't just expect them to like you all because you're mean to them. * ~ Sweetie Swirl: I can treat ponies however I want. See, here at Crystal High, you're expected to pay attention to me. Everyone should respect me and treat me how I want to be treated. In this school, we're all about popularity. (scoffs) What kind of school is all about friendship and helping others? That is for the dumbest of the dumb ponies. I'm the most prettiest and the most popular pony in this school, so everyone should do as I say. I have the most friends, so losers like Starlight Mage deserve to rot in a ditch. This high school is just nothing but a show, and I'm the star. (During the last four sentences, some party goers start to voice their disgust.) * Cobalt Brush: I think you're the spoiled brat! * Taffy Pie: You tell her, Cobalt! * Sonata Jazz: Are you kidding me, brah? * Shining Star: You are totes horrible! (Stage.) * Sweetie Swirl: No! That's not true! I didn't really say that! * Mangobelle: Quit yer lyin', Sweetie! * Sweetie Swirl: But...But none of that is true! * Starlight Mage: Oh, sure. You can go on and lie all you want. * ~ Rarity: That speech is simply horrible. * ~ Haiku Fluff: I agree. You're so full of yourself, Sweetie. * ~ Sweetie Swirl: Yeah, but that's what makes me perfect. It's the reason why everypony looks up to me. Without me, they're nothing. Someone should say something. * Rarity: You know what, Sweetie? Sounds like somepony is saying something. You may think ponies look up to you as a "good friend", but tonight we all know the true pony you really are. * Sweetie Swirl: No! (All the party goers start throwing insults at her.) * Sweetie Swirl: No! No! You got it all wrong! This is all a big misunderstanding! I didn't really say that! * Starlight Mage: Oh, just admit it, Sweetie. You did mean those things and you know it! * Sweetie Swirl: This is all your fault! * Starlight Mage: (smirking) Of course it is. (Just then, the doors open to reveal Celestia.) * Princess Celestia: Sweetie Swirl! In my office now. (All party-goers started laughing as Sweetie runs off sobbing and screaming.) --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)